


Insomnia

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 스트레이 키즈 - Fandom
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, This is pure fluff, changlix, felix is a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Changbin can't sleep and makes a wish.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 2: shooting star  
> song that gave name to this: insomnia - stray kids
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Changbin always sleeps alone, but saying the verb “to sleep” is being too nice for what he does every night. For some reason he still doesn’t understand, he is never able to completely fall asleep. He has tried everything everyone has recommended: listening to music, reading boring stuff to see if he eventually gets sleepy enough, listening to asmr, concentrating on his breathing and even counting little sheeps (just because Jeongin told him so and he didn’t have anything to lose, but it seemed such a stupid idea, and, in fact, it was); but nothing has ever worked. He just wished he hadn’t had to sleep alone all the time, because he is usually able to sleep better when someone is with him, that’s why he is used to invite his best friend, Hyunjin, over, because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to sleep in weeks and he would probably collapse a lot.

So, Changbin is out of bed, he has already given up tonight and he knows for sure one thing: he is not sleeping. After writing a few verses for a new song he is decided to compose, he is now looking through the window sitting on his chair, holding his pen and his mind is buzzing.

Outside, the city does sleep. Only a few cars are driving along, the lights are on and they project shadows. No noise can be heard. The starry night shines brightly, as if it’s stars’ work to illuminate the sky the most, since tonight is new moon night and no moon can be seen. Changbin wonders if the skies would let him sleep more than the earth does.

Suddenly, a star crosses the sky and threatens to disappear. It’s quick, and Changbin knows what it means: it’s a shooting star.

He remembers what his mother used to say about them, they are very unusual and really special, almost magical, and you have to make a wish whenever you see one, because seeing them is rare and you will probably not be able to make another wish in a long time. Changbin doesn’t think about it too much and he closes his eyes: “I wished I wouldn’t be alone tonight”, he murmurs to himself.

When he opens his eyes, he sighs, knowing he just did a stupid thing, but it’s a stupid habit that reminds him of his mom, so it warms his heart a little and makes him more comfortable. He gets up, dropping his pen and, before closing the window, he glances one last time at the sky and he laughs at how a star seems a lot of bigger and closer than the others, as if it wanted to replace the moon, who didn’t show up tonight. But his laugh stops abruptly when he realizes the star is indeed bigger and closer than the other stars, and not only that. The star is slowly becoming even closer and bigger, if that’s possible. As close as the star is becoming, bigger it is. Obviously. Changbin takes a step back, unsure of what he should do. He feels like he should be scared, but for some reason he is not. He is beyond curious, but he is also cautious and doesn’t come close when the star is almost arriving at his window, leaving golden shines outside and not allowing him to see, making him close his eyes. Through his closed eyes he is able to sense a strong light close to him and then a sudden darkness. He opens his eyes again, still cautious, and he gasps.

In the windowsill there is a boy sat up. He is dressed up in all white and the smile he is giving Changbin causes the same warmth he felt when he thought about his mom while making his wish.

“Who are you?”, Changbin asks.

The boy laughs, almost melodically.

“I’m Felix. From latin, ‘felix, felicis’. It means happiness. And you are…?”

“Changbin. It means biggest loser in the world.”

“Makes sense. I’m guessing you are a human”, Felix points out.

“Well, of course? What do you mean?”, Changbin asks, confused.

Even if he just saw Felix coming down the sky, he is not going to believe it until the mysterious boy says it.

“I’m a star”, simply says Felix.

“Wow”, tries to process Changbin. “I always thought stars were a lot of smaller than this.”

“I thought humans were tiny too, I can see they don’t disappoint”, Felix smirks.

Changbin throws a glance at the star, who now knows how to make jokes too, and spends five seconds trying to decide if he is feeling weird.

“Hey! Do not slander me, first rule on Earth!”, he smiles.

He guesses he is not.

Felix smiles back and stands up, coming closer and pointing out to a cereal’s box in Changbin’s desk.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the first rule here.”

Changbin hands him the cereals with a spoon and a clean bowl he has for night emergencies.

“True, we have a lot of rules, but they are boring and definitely not as important as not slandering me.”

Felix sits on the floor in the middle of Changbin’s room and he throws the cereals into the bowl. He fills the spoon and while eating the first cereal ration, he taps the floor to invite Changbin to sit next to him.

“So, why are you here?”, Changbin continues interrogating.

“You called me.”

“I did?”

“I’m a shooting star. You made a wish. You didn’t want to be alone tonight. I came”, Felix explains.

He speaks as if he has some trouble with the language, and he makes a worried face while talking, but Changbin understands him well.

“Do you have to go all the time when someone calls you? Is that what shooting stars do?”, asks Changbin.

“No, no. Not at all! We just listen. We are just, somehow, made to listen to you and your wishes. So they won’t be wasted and you will always be listened. But it rarely happens that a star helps a human, overall because impossible wishes can’t be done and your people are too full of themselves to wish something simple and easy to be helped with. Also, stars are tired of helping already. Some of them say it has became a torture listening to you all the time.”

“So why did you come?”, Changbin wants to know.

“Because you were just lonely. You just needed company and I can be that company. You were pure and you were scared. And, for once, I felt I could take care of someone instead of everyone taking care of me”, explains the little star.

Changbin looks at Felix with a mix of surprise and gratitude on his face. He wants to cry, but he is not going to do so. That’s why he is trying to concentrate hard in Felix’s features, so he can forget about the crying feeling. The boy has golden hair, but what you can notice only if you look at him well is that he also has tiny freckles as golden as his hair. Changbin can notice.

“So, Changbin, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep when I’m alone.”

Felix stands up and lays him a hand.

“And what are we waiting for? Let’s go to bed.”

Changbin doesn’t move.

“I don’t want to go to bed. You are eventually going to leave, right? I haven’t had time to meet you. I want to know everything about you!”

Felix bursts out laughing.

“I can come tomorrow night. And the night after that night. I have all the nights in the world to come and tell you about me. Let’s just sleep right now, Changbinnie.”

Changbin stares at the hand Felix is laying him, doubting. But he ends up taking the little star’s hand and standing up, both walking up straight to Changbin’s bed.

Changbin yawns even before getting into it. He is getting sleepy already, and Felix smiles. He waits until Changbin is tucked up into bed and he climbs up to stay next to him. Felix’s arm wraps Changbin’s shoulders while his fingers are tracing circles around Changbin’s face, not trying to find a pattern but to calm the tiny lonely boy and send him to sleep, leaving some kind of dust in Changbin’s cheeks, the dust as golden as the morning light that will come in Changbin’s room at the same time a certain boy will disappear.

“My name is Lee Felix, from latin ‘felix, felicis’, that means happiness, and I’m a star. I’m a lost boy and I like to play around, you will ask yourself why, and I’ll tell you it’s just because I’m a child…”


End file.
